


the stupid sushi bubble bath fic

by itsmyusualphannie (itsmyusualday)



Series: dip and pip domestic fluff [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Reading, Sushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hunger games spoilers i guess, i'll do five hundred tags fight me, it's dan come on what'd you expect, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie
Summary: dip and pip cuddle and eat sushi and take a bubble bath like the nerds they are.bonus: phil forces dan to read to him.





	the stupid sushi bubble bath fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodgriefphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgriefphan/gifts).



Phil wandered slowly into the living room, his gaze affixed to the book he was holding in front of him. He almost tripped over something on the floor but managed not to fall as he made his way to the couch. Dan was sitting there, his concentration fully on the game he was playing. Phil dropped down on the cushions, narrowly avoiding Dan’s outstretched leg.

“You’re going to die someday if you keep doing that,” Dan told him, not looking away from the TV screen. “Walking around without looking where you’re going.”

Phil mumbled some sort of disagreement. He shoved at Dan’s leg until it fell off the couch, then threw himself sideways to lie on the couch and rest his head against Dan’s thigh. His book came back up to his eye-level and he kept reading.

“Ow,” Dan grumbled mildly. He smashed the buttons on his controller as his character flailed on-screen. “What are you reading?”

Phil didn’t answer for a long moment, caught up in the story. “Uh…” he eventually said, “rereading the Hunger Games book. Mockingjay.”

Dan’s character was killed and he growled in frustration. A second later, “Prim dies,” he announced.

Phil swatted his leg. “Shut up, I already know. That’s the worst part.”

Dan died again and he shrieked, throwing the controller to the floor. “This game is fucking impossible!” he snapped. “I hate it! I’ll never play it again.”

Phil turned his head and grinned up at him, offering him the book. “Read to me instead?”

“No,” Dan scoffed.

Phil pouted at him. “Please?”

Dan held out for a good ten seconds but finally succumbed to Phil’s pleading eyes. “Ugh fine, idiot. Give it to me.” He snatched the book and spread the pages to peer at it. “Where were you?”

“The second paragraph,” Phil said.

Dan stared at him, then back at the book and reluctantly began reading from that part. Phil smiled happily and snuggled further into Dan’s lap.

Dan had only read one page before Phil’s hand shot up and covered Dan’s mouth. “Shh!” Phil announced. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Dan angrily licked Phil’s hand until Phil yanked it away with a disgusted look on his face. “You didn’t have to cover my mouth!” Dan groused.

“Ew,” said Phil, wiping his hand on Dan’s jeans. “I was just saying we should get something to eat. It’s almost 8.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Fine. What do you want?”

“Italian?” Phil suggested. “Chinese?”

“I don’t care,” Dan said.

“I want what you want.”

“I actually don’t care.”

“Just tell me what you want.”

“I’m fine getting whatever.”

“This is so frustrating!”

“What the hell is going on right now?”

Phil paused, then said, “Let’s just get sushi.”

“Good,” said Dan. “Sounds delicious. You order.”

“No, you order. Don’t wanna call anyone.”

“I just read to you, you owe me.”

“I suggested sushi, _you_ call.”

“No, you call!”

“No, you!”

“Jesus shitting Christ,” Dan sighed. “Fine. Asshole.”

Phil beamed. Dan flicked his nose, ignoring the protest Phil made, then grabbed at his phone. He was scrolling through his saved numbers when Phil suggested, “We could make sushi.”

Dan just laughed. “Yeah, right. Remember the last time we tried? There was rice _everywhere_.”

“Oh, yeah.” Phil settled back against Dan’s thigh. “Well, maybe next time.”

“Maybe never,” Dan said firmly, lifting the phone to his ear as it rang.

Dan was almost finished ordering when he became aware of a slow poking against his leg. He scowled down at Phil. “What the fuck do you want now?”

“Don’t forget the eel rolls,” Phil said cheerfully, poking Dan one last time. “You always do.”

“And the eel rolls!” Dan said into the phone, then waited a moment and hung up. “There, I got them. Are you happy?”

“So happy,” Phil said sincerely, and then grinned. “Now finish reading the chapter to me.”

Dan groaned in mock annoyance and picked the book back up. He read a single sentence aloud and then sighed heavily. “How much do I have to read to you?”

“You can stop when the food gets here. Now keep reading, this is the best bit!”

“You’re lucky I love you, freak.”

“The luckiest.” Phil smiled up at him.

Once they heard the intercom buzz, Phil started poking Dan again.

“Fuck off,” Dan said before Phil could even start. “I called _and_ I’ve been reading to you this whole time.”

“But I’m not wearing any pants,” Phil protested.

“So go put some on,” Dan said pointedly.

“You suck...” Phil groaned half-heartedly.

“You know it.” Dan winked.

“No.” Phil swatted his leg. “Stop it. Ugh.” He rolled over, narrowly avoiding rolling right off the couch, but caught himself and climbed to his feet. “Pants,” he muttered, wandering out of the lounge.

Dan smirked after him. “Great ass!”

“You’re the worst,” Phil called back.

“I know,” Dan said brightly.

Phil came back into view a moment later, hopping on one foot as he tried to fit his other leg through the pants he was holding. He managed after a moment, shoving his foot down and balancing against the wall as he wriggled the other leg in.

“Are those my jeans?” Dan asked, squinting at him.

“No...” Phil said unconvincingly, hauling the waistband up and buttoning it.

“Yes they are, you jeans thief,” Dan accused.

Phil smirked at him and trotted away to get the food.

Dan may or may not have shoved the book down between the couch cushions to hide it so he wouldn’t have to read some later. He loved reading to Phil but _honestly_ , the Hunger Games again? Phil had read it at least ten times already.

Phil came back upstairs a few minutes later, the food clutched in his hands and a scowl on his face. “My ass is going numb,” he complained. Dan just cackled at him, grabbing at the food.

“That’s what you get for taking my jeans. Gimme the spicy tuna rolls.”

“Demanding,” Phil said, but dropped the entire bag on him. He unbuttoned the jeans and squirmed them off, then tossed them out of sight. “Ugh,” he finally groaned, dropping back next to Dan. “Those are the worst ever.”

Dan was already fishing the different sushi containers out of the bag. He glanced at Phil’s underwear and naked thighs and sighed heavily. “The romance has entirely gone out of this relationship,” he announced, handing the eel rolls to Phil. “There was a time when all you had to do was flash a bare ankle at me and I’d jump on you.”

“That’d be exhausting now,” said Phil. “We’d never get anything done.” He snapped the container open and immediately shoved a roll into his mouth, mumbling around it. “It’s so annoying having to wear clothes all the time.”

Dan paused with a piece of sushi halfway to his mouth and leveled Phil with a mock-serious stare. “Tell me truthfully,” he said. “Are you secretly a nudist?”

Phil coughed around his mouthful of eel. “No!” he finally protested.

“Do you have an exhibitionist kink we need to discuss?” Dan asked, still with the fake concerned expression.

Phil picked up a chunk of rice and threw it at him. “I hate you, shut up. We’ve already discussed _that_.”

“Ooh,” said Dan, but finally popped the spicy tuna into his mouth. “Ughh,” he moaned around it. “Mmm...fuckin…hmmrrr.”

Phil watched him for a long moment, then went back to his eel rolls. If _he_ jumped _Dan_ every time he made sex noises during a meal, they’d never eat. He let Dan orgasm around his sushi in peace, finishing off his own in record time and starting on another container.

It was probably ten more minutes before the sushi had completely been polished off, and Phil groaned and shoved the sushi boxes back into the bag before throwing himself sideways onto Dan’s lap.

“I’m never eating again,” he announced. Dan scoffed and poked his stomach where the shirt was riding up.

“You say that every time.”

“This time I mean it,” Phil said sincerely.

“Sure,” Dan said. He let himself sprawl against the couch for another minute before lazily shoving at Phil’s shoulder. “We should, like...get up and do something.”

“Don’t wanna,” Phil complained.

Dan squirmed under him. “You’re making my leg die,” he complained right back.

Phil just turned his head and pouted into Dan’s thigh.

“Ugh,” said Dan fervently. “Ugh.”

“Same,” said Phil.

They lay there for another few minutes.

“I guess we should do something,” Phil said reluctantly.

Dan was just staring at the ceiling. “Wanna take a bath,” he said. Phil wasn’t sure whether it was a statement or a question but agreed anyway.

“Yeee,” he said. “Bubbles.”

“Bubble bath.”

Phil laughed suddenly. “We sound so intelligent.”

“We are...so intelligent,” Dan mumbled. “Bubbles.”

“Bubbles,” Phil repeated, then blinked and sighed loudly. “Yep. Come on.” He hauled himself up, dragging Dan after him. They stumbled into the bathroom.

“Dunno why I’m so tired all of a sudden,” Dan said, yawning as he tugged his shirt over his head. “It’s not like we’ve done much today.”

“It’s a lazy day,” Phil said, turning the tap on and letting the water run. “It’s almost midnight though.”

“Midnight,” Dan scoffed. “God, we’re getting old.”

Phil, his clothes already discarded on the floor, poked his toe into the water and deemed it an appropriate temperature. He climbed inside, folding his long legs and sitting in the warm water. He grinned at Dan, holding a hand out. “Join me,” he said in a quite disturbing voice.

“Ew,” said Dan, but kicked off his pants and clambered in after him. He’d never been gladder that they’d invested more into this massive bathtub to make room for both of them to fit.

Phil waited until Dan was settled across from him, their legs tangled, before dumping a generous amount of bubble soap into the water. He tugged the shower curtain shut and playfully splashed a handful of water at Dan.

Dan just stared at him, unimpressed. “No,” he said.

Phil grinned, churning the water to produce heaps of foams. “Bubbles!” he announced. “Just what you wanted.”

Dan just slid back against the side of the tub, digging his toes into Phil’s thighs to keep his balance. “I never want to move again,” he groaned.

The tap was still on, splashing against Phil’s shoulder as it filled more of the tub. Phil violently stirred the water until bubbles covered its surface and were heaped onto both of them. The water was lapping at his chest by the time he turned it off, and he sunk down further into it, relaxing.

Dan made some unintelligible mumble of happiness and Phil echoed it. They just sat there for a good twenty minutes, relaxing in the bubbles, before even making a move to get clean. Dan eventually and unenthusiastically began wiping himself down with a rag until he deemed himself clean enough. He tossed it at Phil, then chuckled when Phil yelped as it slapped wetly against his chest.

“Rude,” Phil sulked but scrubbed himself down quickly as well.

“Ugh,” said Dan again, resting his head against the wall of the tub. He yawned hugely, stretching his toes out until they popped.

“I’m turning into a raisin,” Phil commented, spreading his fingers to examine the wrinkled skin.

“Good,” said Dan languidly. “Maybe you’ll shrivel away and I won’t have to deal with you anymore.”

“Hey.” Phil poked him in the side with an outstretched foot. “Shush. You love me.”

“I dunno why,” Dan grumbled. “You make me read to you and call people and take bubble baths.”

Phil yawned at him. “Sure, bubble baths are the worst.”

“They are, I hate them,” Dan agreed unenthusiastically.

Too lethargic to muster up another retort, Phil just splashed a pathetic heap of bubbles at him. They didn’t even reach Dan.

“The bubbles are dying,” Dan whined.

Phil again didn’t reply, just gripped the side of the tub and pulled himself up, water trickling all over. Dan let his gaze drift lazily over Phil’s lean body, appreciating the view but too tired to do anything about it this time. Phil snagged a towel, then another, wrapping himself in a cocoon of fluffy material. He leaned over the sink to take his contacts out, brushing his dripping hair back out of his eyes. Dan sighed at the loss of skin he could admire, but pulled the plug on the bath and hauled himself out of the tub as well.

“Stop using all of the towels,” Dan ordered, stealing the one around Phil’s shoulders. Phil made a noise of dissatisfaction as the cool air hit his bare skin, but Dan just brushed himself down with it and threw it back around Phil’s shoulders.

“Idiot,” Dan muttered fondly, tossing both of their clothes into the laundry hamper and wandering out of the bathroom to find his pajamas. He threw on some pants and pajama bottoms before crawling into the bed and sprawling against the pillows.

Phil stumbled into the room a minute later, squinting fiercely to see where he was going without his glasses. He managed to pull on pants and make it to the bed without breaking anything, quickly scrambling under the covers with Dan.

“Cold,” Dan complained loudly as soon as Phil snuggled up against him.

“Warm me up,” Phil purred in his ear.

Dan swatted back until he hit something. Phil yelped.

“Shut up,” said Dan, satisfied. “Go to sleep.”

“Cuddle me,” Phil pouted.

“Ugghh,” Dan griped, but flopped around and shuffled up to Phil, burying his face in Phil’s neck and wrapping an arm and leg around him.

“Comfy,” Phil mumbled happily. He tugged Dan even closer and huffed in satisfaction. “ _Now_ I’ll sleep.”

“Good,” said Dan. “Then shut up.”

Phil pretended to sulk at him again, but they both fell asleep a few minutes later with soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com](https://itsmyusualphannie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
